Annoying Orange Lost Episode
The Story: I was an intern for Disney Channel for a year in 2019 for my degree in animating for Television. The creator of Rise of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes made an episode that wasn't shown on TV before the show premiered in 2020 He was hiding it so no one could find it. However, I found it and borrowed it from the studio, so i could watch it at home. I put the tape in my VCR and sat back and thought it would be okay. But it wasn't. The Episode: The intro was the same, except you just heard a loud beeping noise. You first see the Raphael's Bodega. Raphael sees a dark figure in the background. He grabs Raphael and repeatedly Kills him for 3 mins. K.O., Enid and Hood Sickle scream there only hope was to escape! So They run, but the man stomps on them. Real blood is seen on the floor. He goes over to Dendy and Radicles, and killing both of them. Then, Sunny knocks him down, but splats on the ground. Carol sees the figure and says: "Oh my! Go away you Evil Villain. The man says I ain't a evil villain. you elderly retard! He kills Carol by punching she. Then, the screen fades out to black. Then I saw a scary face that looked so realistic I almost died. I threw away the tape, cause I didn't want to have nightmares again, or I would wake my wife up when I was in bed. " Day 2: The next day, it came back from the trash. So I wanted to watch the rest. The dark figure blew up Raphael's Bodega and the credits came. The dead heroes shown as a picture for the credits. I was scared of this episode very much. Then, the Cartoon Network logo was shown. I thought, this is weird, this show has never been on Cartoon Network. A loud scream made me almost deaf. Then, the Walt Disney, logo was shown. These logos were never on these shows only like on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movies they show on the network. Then, a picture of the creator was shown. He was dead on someone's door, his arms were gone, and he had 4 gunshots on his face. Then, it was over. Then, an unsuspecting ear busting scream made me deaf Cand the TV cracked to pieces. That costed me 10,000 dollars plus tax. Chapter 2: After I saw that episode I wanted to see the normal show. I found another tape of the rise of the ok ko let's be heroes Show. It was called:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes The Reboot I put it in. It was part 2 to the lost episode. So later after the shop was gone 20 fruits made it out alive they know that he we come right now so they all hide but then 6 died the other 14 scream and go to a new shop. Then the killer walks in and Shoots to new owner so 1 hero had to die. But then the killer dies and then orange comes and killing someone 4 heroes are left.so they ruined to the nearest ladder to get down but 1 fell and died and 12 are left. But 2 die and 10 made it out alive. It was so scary the episode was done and it was the end :) Chapter 3 coming soon on this date 3/28/20 Category:I Was An Intern